He Only Noticed
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione had spent years searching for the Horcuxes for Harry. She was sinking lower and Severus was the only one that noticed her. It started up a short lived affair.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's such a shame.

AN: Hermione is around 25. The war still rages on but are confined to the Order Headquarters for their protection.

* * *

He Only Noticed

* * *

Hermione had spent years trying to find a way to destroy the horcuxes that held Voldemort's soul. She had found out that the ring Dumbledore had destroyed was one and the Riddle Diary was another. So that made two down and that left four more to find. She had worked closely with Severus trying to find a potion to rid the soul of Voldemort, but it was easier said than done.

Severus stood in the shadows and watched her friends carry on with their lives. Harry was into his girlfriend, Ginny. Ron was wrapped up into dreaming of becoming the next Victor Krum. The other members carried on with their lives as normal. Severus didn't care if they forgotten about him, but forgetting about Hermione was another matter. She was working endlessly and was just shoved aside and forgotten by all.

Severus stood in the doorway of the Black Library watching Hermione research. She was hunch over a desk her nose buried in a book with a quill and parchment taking notes.

Hermione coughed and leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Severus's brow frowned. He had noticed over the past two years that Hermione had lost weight and tired easily but still pressed on. He noticed something else she was pale. The others were "too busy" to notice.

Severus walked into the room to Hermione's table. He took the quill from her hand and gently lifted her thin frame from the chair. He carried her over to the couch. He laid her down and pulled a nearby cover of her body. Severus called for Dobby, who had came from Hogwarts to work for Harry. He asked for some tea. The house elf was gone with a crack and soon returned with the tray and sat it down on the coffee table. Dobby was gone with another crack.

Severus poured Hermione a cup of tea and put a bit of honey and milk into it and stirred it gently as if it was a potion. "Here drink this." he told her holding it out for her take.

Hermione slowly sat up and took the white china cup. "Thank you Severus." she said breathlessly.

He moved to the empty armchair with his own cup of tea. He studied the woman in front of him. "What's wrong Hermione? Are you sick?" he asked the woman that had become friend over the past five years.

She chewed her bottom lip not knowing where to start. She could never lie to him. It was those deep black eyes that made it impossible to lie. "Yes. I have cancer. Nothing can be done. It's spread all over my body. It was found too late for any type of treatment." she whispered angrily brushing away a tear.

Severus sat his untouched tea down on the coffee table moved to the couch and sat down. He gently took the cup from Hermione's hand and sat down next to his on the coffee table. He pushed her slightly frizzy curly brown hair from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" whispered Severus. He had fallen in love with spunky witch three years ago. She shrugged. "It's all right love," and pulled her into his arms.

Hermione laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I've been sick for nearly five years." she whispered.

"You're not alone. Not anymore." said Severus and kissed her forehead.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at the man. Severus returned the smile and slowly captured her lips with his own. He slowly lowered her down onto the couch.

****

Week later

****

Hermione sat on top of the dinning room table with a large bowl of fruit in front of her. Severus sat at the table. They were the only ones up. Hermione pushed her frizzy hair from her face. It was the result from their passionate loving making earlier that evening.

"What's your dream? Besides winning the war." said Hermione taking a bite of a large strawberry.

"That's an easy one but also a hard one. I want to marry." said Severus. "You're turn."

Hermione sighed heavily causing her raspy breathing. "I want to marry. I don't want to carry the name Granger all my life. Worse fear."

"Dying before I can find true happiness with someone I love. You, worse fear."

"I don't want to die alone."

Severus gently took Hermione's hand. "I won't let that happen." he whispered and captured her lips with his own.

****

One Month later

****

Severus and Hermione sat on the roof of Order Headquarters gazing up at the bright starry sky. He pulled out a small box from his robe's pocket.

"Hermione," said Severus. She turned her head and faced him. "Will you marry me?" he asked and opened the box inside was single squire sized diamond that rested on a gold band.

She smiled at the man that she loved. "Yes!"

Severus took the ring from the box and slowly slid it onto her left hand. "I love you Hermione," and he captured her lips with his own.

Three days later Severus had contacted his friend at the Court House to have the marriage license ready when they got their on June 23. They would be there at five am.

The couple snuck out of Number 12 Grimmauld Place to marry in secret. If anyone would have told Severus he would be sneaking out to get married he would have hexed them.

Severus and Hermione walked into the Court House and met Judge Hatchet. She had been friends of the Snape family for a few years. The Judge had her son witness the union. It was a simple exchange of vows and rings. But Judge Hatchet knew that it was much more than words towards the couple. They had truly meant "for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do they part." and she was happy to marry a couple such in love with each other.

****

Two Months Later

****

Severus watched his wife sink lower in her health. Hermione could barely keep her food down in her system long enough to make her gain weight. The littlest thing tired her easily. She could barely work on her research for the horcuxes. The others still had yet to notice. The bastards.

Severus sat in the chair next to his bed that he shared with his wife of three months. He picked up a warm bowl of soup and spooned some of it out of the bowl. Hermione slowly drank it down. She gave him weak smile.

"By the time they realize I'm gone it will be too late." whispered Hermione.

"Don't talk like that love." said Severus, even though he knew it to be true. He spooned her another sip of soup and she shook her head. "You need to eat love."

"I'm too tired." she whispered.

Severus sat down the bowl on the beside table. He nodded his head. He knew his wife didn't have much more longer. Hermione's body was worn out. She fought for along as possible.

"I finished the research last night." he told her.

Hermione smiled. "Good now Harry can find them and destroy them." she whispered. "These years working with you have been happy ones. Than these three months being your wife have been even more happier than I've ever imaged."

Severus rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "Mine too love." he stroked her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wait for me my love."

"Always."

Severus kissed Hermione gently and full of passion. She crested his cheek and it fell onto the mattress. He pulled back. She was gone. He gently laid her down and watched her. Hermione knew it would be too late before anyone would notice she was gone.

That night Severus had died in his sleep watching her. He hadn't died by his own hand but of loneness and the longing to be with his wife. If they weren't going to be happily married in life than they would be in death.

****

Two Days Later

****

Mrs. Weasely hadn't seen Severus come down for meals, but she knew when he worked around the clock he'd send for Dobby. Hermione had began to the same as the Potions Master. The couple were bond and determined to find the horcuxes. Molly went up the stairs. She stopped by the library, but didn't find them anywhere in the room. Molly stuck her head into Hermione's room, but found it too empty.

"Harry have you seen Hermione and Severus?" she asked the young man. He shook his head. "I'll just check his bedroom."

"Mom you know that Snape doesn't like to be disturbed." said Ginny, who had grabbed Harry's hand.

"The dears need to be checked on." she told them. They shrugged and went down stairs. Molly stopped at the last door on the right. "Severus are you in there dear." she said and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Weasely slowly opened the door and stuck her head into the room. Molly walked into the bedroom when she found the couple still in bed. She knew it was very unusual for them to sleep in, but something was different about the room. Mrs. Weasely walked over and with a shaky hand placed her finger tips on Severus neck. She checked Hermione's pulse but found none. Molly let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the entire house.

"What has happened Molly?" asked Remus, who was the first one in the room soon followed by the entire Order of Phoenix.

"They're th-they're dead." she gasped through her sobs and shock.

The room was silent not believing what they had just heard.

Harry picked up a letter that laid beside his best friend. And read it out loud.

_If you are finding us here hand and hand peacefully together in death. Than you have finally noticed Hermione or I have not been anywhere in the house. You have forgotten us or cared to noticed us. You have brushed us aside as if we were no longer among you. _

_My wife and I worked tirelessly in hope to help Potter find and destroy the horcuxes. And well, Potter you have your damned wish. We have found them all and a way for you to get rid of them. _

_Hermione, had been sick with cancer for five years and you didn't notice the change; expect me. She worked until her body finally gave out. She pushed herself to finish her research. _

_Hermione Snape died last night. Or for you lot two nights ago. Well as I. I know I shall die peacefully in my sleep. If we can't be happily married in this life than we shall be in death. _

_Potter your damn research is in the library. _

_Severus and Hermione Snape_

Ginny picked up the marriage license that laid on the beside table. She angrily brushed away the tear. "Professor Snape was right about us forgetting about them," and she left the room after placing the license on the table.

The Order of Phoenix walked up to the roof were they knew that Severus spent a lot of his time. They buried them magically in the roof since they were unable to do so in a cemetery. They would be happy in the after life.

Harry had found the horcuxes and destroyed Voldemort in the finally battle. Just as Hermione wished and the Wizarding World was at peace because of Hermione and Severus Snape's hard work. Severus was the only one that noticed Hermione Granger.

The End.

* * *

Please leave me a wonderful review.


End file.
